When the World was turned Upside down
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: Everyone gasped even more. He, who was known as the famous heartthrob Natsume Hyuuga, has his messy raiven-hair Shockingly fixed into two tiny pigtails! And not only that, He was... He was actually wearing... He was actually wearing a *****! NxM!
1. Unbelievable

**A/N: **Hello guys!

This story just suddenly came into my mind last night!! Aw... This fic was just Ummm... Let's just say another CRAZY idea of mine.. Nonetheless, I hope you will like it!!

Well Here it is!!

Kinda weird!!

* * *

**"Chapter 1"**

**"Unbelievable"**

"Natsume!! You Pervert!! You peeped on my underwear again!!" she shouted angrily.

_An ordinary day At Alice Academy..._

Everyone in the classroom looked at the brunette's reddening face. She was as mad as hell.

"You!" she said, pointing an accusing finger to the raiven-haired guy. "You're a menace! A molestor! A maniac!!" she shouted again.

The raiven-haired guy closed his manga.

"I don't know what you're blabbering about. It's not my fault. You made yourself stumble on the floor, yellow-dotted panty girl." he said, smirking at the brunette who's in front of him.

"Yellow-dotted??" everyone in the class stammered.

"Nice underwear, Mikan-chan!" Kokoroyomi teased with his usual fixed annoying smile.

Mikan's face became redder and redder.

"You see what you did?! They're all talking about me now!!" she whined.

"Well, that's good. You're famous now." Natsume said, teasing the brunette even more.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She had have enough embarrassment.

"You bastrard!!" she shouted even more when suddenly...

"Ohayo, my dear students!" Narumi came, wearing a clown costume with the color combinations of pink and violet. (just imagine how weird he looks!)

"Today, we've got a new student!" he announced energetically. He then moved his gaze to the door and there, a girl with long straight blond hair and a pair of blue-sapphire eyes was standing shyly.

"C'mon... Come in!" Narumi said and the girl, in return, obeyed courteously.

Everybody stared at her in awe. She was, undeniably, beautiful.

After writing her name on the blackboard, Narumi suddenly spoke with a huge smile on his face.

"Her name is Yukiko Madahara and she's gonna be your new friend and classmate. Be good to her, okay??"

"SURE!!" it was Mikan's irritating, yet, cute voice.

Narumi smiled even more.

"Since you're the most ummm... what's the perfect word to describe it..." he thought for a second. "Ah! Since you're the most friendly in this classroom, you're gonna be Yukiko's partner. Don't worry, it's okay to have two partners!" he said.

"Sure, Narumi-sensei! No problem!" she answered politely.

"Then it's all set!" he said. "I'm kinda busy so today's gonna be a self-study! Well then, Adieu!" he bade goodbye and in less than a second, he exited the classroom.

The moment Narumi closed the door, Yukiko was flooded with the same questions.

"Madahara-san, what's your alice??" they kept asking here and there.

But Yukiko just smiled at them and said:

"It's still a secret and I don't intend to use it, anyways." she said.

"Aw..." Everyone sighed. Their excitement was replaced by disappointment.

"Don't mind them! They're all like that but trust me, they're all nice!" Mikan said, putting up her most cheerful smile.

--

--

**Lunchtime...**

"C'mon, Yukiko-san! Let's hurry!" Mikan said, dragging Yukiko's hand firmly. She was frantically running towards the canteen. That's because her bestfriend, Hotaru, left her again and was now eating by herself at the canteen.

Knowing Mikan, she desperately wants to be with her bestfriend, no matter what.

Along with Yukiko, she tends to run her fastest but due to her usual clumsiness, she, again, stumbled on the ground.

"Itai..." she winced as she held her butt.

Yukiko helped her to stand up.

"I saw your _cheap _yellow-dotted underwear again." it came from a familiar voice.

Mikan's eyes widened. It was then that she realized... that Natsume was just behind her. Her face became red again with embarrassment.

"Natsume!! You AGAIN!!" she shouted.

Natsume just smirked at her.

"tch, I really don't know why you kept showing off your underwear to me. They're NOT that attractive, in the first place." he said, making the brunette more furious.

"W-What?!" Mikan muttered. "You jerk!! I'm not showing them off!! You're the one who's peeping on it!!" she shouted.

The flamecaster rolled his eyes on her.

"I don't have time for this." he said. "With you shouting and whinning like that, I would just end up being deaf." and with that, he walked away. (A/N: KyaAa!! So Cool!!)

When the flamecaster was nowhere in sight anymore, Mikan began crying like there was no more tomorrow.

"Wahahaha..." she cried, with waterfall tears. "I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore!!" she whined, pacing back and forth like there was a tadpole tickling her under her skirt.

Yukiko, who was just watching at her, held the brunette's shoulders and asked her about the thing that just happened a little while ago.

"Does this always happen? she asked kindly.

Mikan nodded. "Almost Everyday!!" she whined, still with her waterfall tears.

"But how come it always happens everyday?" Yukiko asked again.

Mikan just shook her head frantically.

"I Don't know!! Wahahaha..." she cried. "You know what, I want him to feel what I've been feeling right now!! Of How does it feel to be embarassed!!" she whined again.

Then, Yukiko looked at her with such concern and sympathy on her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. Starting tomorrow, everything's gonna be _Fine_..." and with that, her pinkish playful lips formed a very suspicious smile.

--

--

**The Next day...**

The door suddenly slid open. It revealed an auburn-haired girl with a pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!!" the whole class greeted but to their surprise, she didn't respond nor even smile at all.

She then started to walk inside the classroom and suddenly, everyone's eyes widened.

Everyone was stunned.

She, who was just standing firmly as her hands were on her pockets, glared at everyone sharply.

"What're you looking at?!" she smirked.

But before they could answer, they heard a familiar voice screaming from the outside.

"SHIT!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" they heard the familiar voice said.

Then, the door slid open again. It revealed a raiven-haired guy with a pair of crimson eyes, panting heavily and catching his breath frantically.

"Phew!" he exclaimed, wiping his forehead. "I made it! Ohayo Everyone!" the guy greeted buy nobody responded, for everyone was greatly astounded.

The raiven-haired guy then came inside the classroom.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Everybody was completely speechless and as they stared at the said guy, they couldn't even think of breathing.

The guy stood beside the brunette and with that, everyone gasped.

The brunette girl, Mikan Sakura, was...

She was...

She was wearing the BOY's School Uniform!

Then, they gasped even more when they saw the raiven-haired guy.

He, who was known as the famous heartthrob Natsume Hyuuga, has his messy raiven hair tied into **two tiny pigtails** . And not only that, He was...

He was actually wearing...

He was actually wearing the GIRL's School Uniform!

HE was actually wearing a** SKIRT**!!

* * *

_**to be continued??**_

* * *

**A/N: WaAaHh!! Crazy, isn't it??**

Hey guys just tell me if you still want to see the continuation of this fic!!

Anyways, this fic was just a short one.. Maybe 2 or 3 shots.. or maybe 4?? Or 5?? Who knows!! It all depends in the situation!!

And of course, Since I've written another fic, you know exactly what I want... hehehe

C'mon guys, give me it!!

Reviews!! hahaha!!

I hope you liked this chapter...!! If not, well, I'm so sorry for making you unhappy hehehe!!

Hmmm... I don't know what to say anymore and hey! Don't forget it!!

Ja ne!!

-Sabina002-


	2. Shocks!

**A/N:** Shit... I accidentally deleted this chapter... Gosh, I really panicked. Lucky enough, I've got a back-up file so I was able to bring this back. (sighs in relief...)

Anyways, thanks again for those who reviewed.

Special thanks to: (reviewers of this chapter are now included. I also changed some of my message for you guys...)

**milkchocolatehot64**

**AniaxLme**

**CopperFlare**

**jujubeXtangerine**

**jun-natsume08**

**animefreak94296929**

**rockerfaith**

**yukitenshi**

**SummerOrange**

**Hinamori Sohma18** - Aww... that's not good for your health! (worries so much..) I hope you could do something about it... you better have a long nice and deep sleep, hinamori-chan!

**Dark Heaven-Frozen Hell** - Are you shock that Natsume actually wears a skirt?? Me, I'm not hahaha That's because I'm the one who wrote it hehehe!!

**devilYuki** - hahaha I really am thankful for your review!! Kinda shocked though, I can't believe you actually liked such things!!

hitaki28- Ahahaha they truly are ridiculous!

**InnocentFlame** - Longer chapters?? Hmm... I'll think about it hehehe...

**akerue** - wow.. I'm glad you liked it!!

**MikanXNatsumefan101** - Hey!! Thanks for the awesome review!! Oh God, don't feel sorry!! Just don't stress yourself, okay??

**StarAngel02** - Thanks for loving my story!! I'm glad you liked that Natsume-Ruka scene.. hehehe I was actually laughing while typing that...

**Hirotsume-18** - WaAahh!! Thanks for the wonderful review!! I'm so grateful!! Hope you will continue reading this!!

**Michiru-Ichigo** - Wow!! I'm glad you liked it!!

**ziraulo **- About that mystery, you'll find it out on the 4th chapter. yeah, I promise... I'll give you the whole explanation so please look forward to it!

**KMAC 08 - **Yay!! Thanks for that awesome review!

**jewelmae** - hello friend... thanks for that wonderful review!! So sorry if I don't get to text you... hehehe my CP doesn't have any load ehh...

**Skelex **- hey my awesome friend!! A million thanks to you!! You never forget to review!!

**Orange SOrbet** - WOw.. thanks for the review...!! And thanks for being my friend!

Hengheng - A million thanks to you!

**ami-aim14** - Yay!! thanks for the review, and thanks for being my buddy!!

Thanks for the back-up file... I was able to bring this back... Anyways, to atone for my dumbness and stupidity, I'll update very soon. Thanks again.

Enjoy reading!!

* * *

**"Chapter 2"**

**"Shocks!"**

**Previous Act:**

Then, they gasped even more when they saw the raiven-haired guy.

He, who was known as the famous heartthrob Natsume Hyuuga, has his messy raiven hair tied into **two tiny pigtails** . And not only that, He was...

He was actually wearing...

He was actually wearing the GIRL's School Uniform!

HE was actually wearing a** SKIRT!!**

--

--

Seeing everyone's reaction...

"What's wrong with you, guys?" Natsume asked in confusion.

Everyone froze. That Natsume is actually _asking _them such a question??

Can't believe with what they've been seeing and what they've been hearing, they pinched themselves to make sure this is NOT a dream and that they're fully awake.

"T-This is NOT a dream!" someone started.

"It's really Not!!" someone seconded.

"Hey, don't say that! This can't possibly be true! Maybe we're just hallucinating!!" Sumire said sarcastically as she rub her eyes, hoping that the _bad images_ would soon fade away.

But unfortunately, it did Not. Tears started forming on her eyes.

"WaAaAahhH!!" she screamed. "What happened to MY cool handsome Natsume?!" she whined as she held Natsume's shoulders and began shaking them off frantically.

"Natsume-kun, wake up! Snap out of this! WAKE UP!!" she screamed. She can't believe, no, she can't accept. She can't accept the fact that her beloved Natsume suddenly turned into something... something...!!

"NATSUME-KUN!!" she screamed.

"Hey, don't clutch my uniform! I've iron this for 30 minutes, you know!" Natsume said, removing Sumire's hands from his shoulders and uniform.

Everyone's eyes widened even more.

"Iron?!" they all exclaimed. "That Natsume is actually ironing his clothes?!"

Another unbelievable revelation was revealed.

"Well, what's wrong with that?!" the flamecaster asked in return.

Then, Ruka suddenly appeared in front of him.

"N-Natsume..." he uttered. He then stared at the flamecaster from head to toe.

The pigtails part and the fact that his bestfriend was wearing a skirt made him feel kind of... kind of...

"Natsume, what happened to you?" he asked.

The moment Ruka finished his sentence, the flamecaster, Natsume, suddenly POUNCED on him and HUGGED him tightly.

Ruka was shocked by this 'causing for the two of them to fall on the cold floor and now, Natsume was on TOP of him. This made the whole class gasped even more.

"Ruka! My best friend!!" he said as he hugged Ruka even more.

Ruka was indescribably shocked. At first, he wasn't able to speak out even a word.

"N-N-Natsume..." he called.

"Hmmm?" the flamecaster responded.

"D-Don't tell me you're now a... a... g-g-g--" but before he could finish his sentence, someone suddenly shouted.

"Narumi-sensei's coming now!"

And with that, they've all arranged and organize themselves up.

Before Mikan could sit, she muttered:

"tch, noisy mornings really sucks." and then, she sat down.

Although it's not that loud, everyone managed to hear it. They froze again. Natsume acts like Mikan and now, Mikan acts like Natsume?! They asked themselves like they was now on the process of losing their sanity hahaha. This was too much for them to handle.

Hotaru, who was just listening and watching at the whole thing, twitched her eyebrows.

_'Something fishy is going on here...'_ she thought and then, she moved her gaze to the new student, Yukiko.

The blonde girl have such a worried look on her face. This arose Hotaru's suspicions even more.

Her thoughts was suddenly cut off when the so called "homo" teacher finally came in. Hahaha Maybe he's a real homo. But never mind.

"Ohayo, my dear students!" he greeted with such a huge smile on his face but to his surprise, nobody responded for everyone's thoughts and senses were drifted to another world, thinking of the event that just happened a little while ago.

"Oh...Looks like my students were not in the mood today! Anyways, Let's just get on with the attendance. Say 'Present', okay?" and with that, he began calling names.

After a few minutes...

"Mikan Sakura!" he called but nobody responded.

Thinking that Mikan just didn't hear it, he called again in a much louder voice.

"Mikan Sakura!" still, he haven't heard of the brunette's irritating, yet, cute voice.

Feeling odd, he looked up from his name list and searched for the brunette.

His eyes widened. Mikan was just there, quietly READING a Manga as her feet were on top of her desk. And not only that, he noticed that she was wearing the boy's school uniform!

"M-Mikan-chan... W-Why are you like that?!" Narumi asked and for some reason, his voice was quivering. (A.N: He's obviously tensed hahaha!)

The brunette looked at him for a moment and then looked back to her manga.

"tch, I don't need to answer such a silly question." she replied coldly.

This made Narumi gulped nervously._ 'A-Am I dreaming?? No... I'm sure I'm awake but...' _he thought.

"M-Mikan-chan, why are you wearing the boy's school uniform?? Is that your new fashion style?!" he asked but Mikan just flashed him a deadly glare and a just-shut-up look.

The so called homo teacher sweatdropped.

_'Ahehehe... She was kinda... scary today... She was just like...'_ he looked back to his name list.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" he called out but since he's used on how cold the flamecaster was, he was not expecting any response from him when suddenly...

"Present!!" Natsume shouted.

"E-Eh?!" Narumi was astounded. _'That Natsume was actually responding??'_

Feeling odd again, he looked up from his name list and searched for the flame caster. His eyes widened with the very sight of him.

"Why are you looking at me, _sensei_?" Natsume asked with a SMILE on his face.

Narumi sweatdropped.

_'T-That Natsume was actually smiling at me?? And not only that...! His... His hair is... His hair is in pigtails!!'_

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So how is it??**

Comments, reactions, suggestions, and criticisms are all welcome.. I'm also accepting flames... But only flames with good reasons... please don't forget to review.

Lovelots,

**-Sabina002-**

PS: Next chapters would be much more hilarious!! Look forward to it!


	3. Teachers

**A/N: **Good day everyone... As I've promised, here's the continuation...

Special Thanks to:

**milkchocolatehot64  
**

**AniaxLme**

**CopperFlare**

**jujubeXtangerine**

**jun-natsume08**

**animefreak94296929**

**rockerfaith**

**yukitenshi**

**SummerOrange**

**Hinamori Sohma18**

**Dark Heaven-Frozen Hell**

**hitaki28**

**InnocentFlame**

**akerue**

**MikanXNatsumefan101**

**StarAngel02**

**Hirotsume-18**

**Michiru-Ichigo**

**ziraulo**

**KMAC 08**

**jewelmae**

**Skelex**

**Orange SOrbet**

**Hengheng**

**ami-aim14**

Wow guys... really really thank you... I enjoyed reading your reviews and I was really happy with your comment. To those who added this story on their Favorite Story, Story Alerts, and Community, thank you very much...

To those who added ME in their Author Alerts and Favorite Authors, also, thank you...

To my friends I've made so far here in , A million thanks to you guys... You never forget to review... and as usual, those reviews you sent to me was undeniably AWESOME...

And since you've put so much trust and expectations on me, I promise to update as soon as I CAN... Yeah, I'm kinda busy...

So... here's the next chapter... The Chapter 3... (I don't really notice I was actually making a cliffie in my chapters hehehe.. I'm totally innocent about that thing so **MikanXNatsumefan101**, hahaha just umm... try to understand someone crazy like me hahaha...Thanks for the support my friend!)

* * *

**Previous Act:**

"Natsume Hyuuga!" he called out but since he's used on how cold the flame caster was, he was not expecting any response from him when suddenly...

"Present!!" Natsume shouted.

"E-Eh?!" Narumi was astounded. _'That Natsume was actually responding??'_

Feeling odd again, he looked up from his name list and searched for the flame caster. His eyes widened with the very sight of him.

"Why are you looking at me, _sensei_?" Natsume asked with a SMILE on his face.

Narumi sweatdropped.

_'T-That Natsume was actually smiling at me?? And not only that...! His... His hair is... His hair is in pigtails!!'_

--

--

**"Chapter 3"**

**"Teachers"**

**Narumi's POV **(it's the first time for me to make someone's POV so I hope it's not that bad.)

I saw him smiling at me. I sweatdropped. That cold flame caster was really doing such thing??

I sweatdropped again. I saw his new shocking hairstyle. Though I was totally shocked on how things are going on, I brushed off all of the questions on my mind and proceed to our lesson.

_'For the students to learn is the most important'_ I kept that on my head.

Wow... I could be given an award because of that haha. Anyways, I started writing some lectures on the board. I could hear some murmurs, talking about the shocking event that happened a little while ago.

"Hey, did you see that?!" I heard someone say.

"Yeah! Natsume-san actually called out teacher 'sensei' and he even smiled at him!" I heard another one.

They kept murmuring and murmuring. Yet, I didn't stop them. Maybe because I, too, was like them; shocked at the whole thing. Finally, I finished writing down the stuffs on the board. I turned around with a huge smile on my face. Yup, I'm now ready to discuss the lesson for today.

As I went on to my discussion, I didn't tend to look at him. Yeah, I was talking about the flame caster. If I look at him, I might get distracted and I won't be able to explain and elaborate our lesson. But as you all know, my eyes have its own mind and eventually, they landed on him. Darn...

I sweatdropped again.

He was looking at me with such a silly smile on his face!

I then claimed back my eyes. Gosh, it's getting hotter in this room! Or is it because... the pressure is getting on me. Duh, if you were on my position, you'd feel the same too. It really feels weird to... Argh! Enough with the topic!

And so, I get my handkerchief and wiped my sweaty forehead. I then continued on my lesson when suddenly, my eyes landed on him again!

I sweatdropped again and this time, I can barely move my _beautiful and sexy_ body... Oops...! No one is allowed to complain! Just accept that undeniable fact haha.

Back to the story... As I've told you before, I sweatdropped again and this time is much worser. He was...

His eyes were... His eyes were **glowing**! I don't know why, because of ADMIRATION, I guess... It feels good to know that your student admires you but this was way too different! It was Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about here! I know something's wrong and yet... and yet...!

I started to sweat even more. And eventually, my mind went blank... The pressure is really getting into me... It's so heavy and darn, this was too much for me to handle!

I looked at his eyes. It was STILL glowing!!

**Normal POV**

"Sensei, you're such a great teacher!" Natsume said as his eyes glowed because of undying Admiration.

"R-Really?" Narumi said with an indescribable look on his face. "I-I'm not really u-used on t-that l-look of yours, Natsume-kun... I-I feel like..." but before he could finish, he fainted.

OMG, yeah, the so called homo teacher actually fainted haha. Everyone panicked because of this. They rushed the said teacher to the Academy's hospital.

_'Mikan-chan with a manga?? Natsume with a smile and in pigtails?? What the hell... What the hell...!!'_

These words kept dancing on the head of the unconscious teacher as he was drifted to another world. Yeah, to the world of insanity haha.

After that event, Jinno came in the classroom. Of course, he was with his pet frog.

"I heard Narumi-sensei suddenly fainted." he said stiffly to the whole class. "Is there any particular reason?" he asked.

Nobody answered.

_'Find it out for yourself.'_ the class thought. Haha they're quite rebellious, aren't they?? haha that's what good students are!

Since nobody answered, Jinno thought that there's no particular reason. He then went on to his electrifying lesson. Since he was sooo boring (hey, I mean it!), Natsume and the brunette fell asleep; the reason why Jin-jin didn't notice their new forms.

After 45 minutes...

The bell finally rang. Gosh, it seemed like a thousand years... But the good thing is, it's finally Lunch time. Everyone's bored faces were suddenly converted into a happy, hungry one.

"Okay, you may have your lunch now." the frog-teacher said.

Students happily went out of the room. Sensing that it's finally eating time, the two woke up from their nice deep slumber.

"If you're gonna leave me again, then go ahead." the brunette coldly said to her bestfriend, Hotaru.

A smile formed on Hotaru's lips. "It seems you won't try on following me today." and with that, the ice princess went out all alone. It's perfect. There's something she's been wanting to do and there's nothing or no one that would bother her anymore. Hahaha, Mikan was the only one who always do that.

"Ruka!! Let's eat together!!" the flame caster shouted ENERGETICALLY.

The animal boy sweatdropped. OMG... he acts like a...

"A-Alright then." the blonde boy muttered. "We've got a lot of things to talk about." he answered as he then went out of the classroom.

Natsume happily followed him but before he could exit the classroom...

"HYUUGA!! the frog-teacher shouted.

Ooops... he's still there, huh? The flame caster turned around to face him.

The frog-teacher's face was indescribable but he, the flame caster, could see his eyes were widening like a plate. A vein popped out on the frog teacher's head.

"W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?!" he shouted.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys... I hope you liked it...**

Just to clear things out, I am **not** ruining Natsume's reputation...neither the reputation of the other characters. I love Nastume and I won't make anything that would ruin him...I made this story because of my crazy ideas and I was just following the plot of this story that I made in my head; nothing more, nothing less. I have such great respect and love to Alice Academy, especially Natsume...so I hope there wouldn't be any misunderstandings regarding this matter. Thank you.

Comments, reactions, suggestions, and criticisms are all welcome... I'm also accepting flames... But only flames with good reasons, okay? To those **Silent readers** there, I hope you could review this time...

Thanks for reading... Hope you'll continue reading this till the end...

Please look forward to my next chapters...

Lovelots,

-SabiNa-

PS: School has already started and it is oh sooo cramping me so I won't be able to update that fast... Please do understand me guys... The next update would be in the** 4th of July, Friday**. And oh yeah, since I was sooooo busy, My updates would always be on **FRIDAYS or on weekends**... That's all. Thanks.


	4. The Mystery behind this stuff

**A/N: **Good day everyone...

Haha...At last I was finally able to submit this stuff.. School is so... stressful... How about you guys? How's life?

Anyways, Special Thanks to:

**devilYuki**

**Dark Heaven-Frozen Hell**

**hitaki28**

**cutenatsumexmikan**

**MikanXNatsumefan101**

**Orange Sorbet**

**SuMmer ORanGe**

**aniaxLme**

**StarAngel02**

**KMAC08**

**ami-aim14**

**Hengheng**

**Innocent Flame**

**SleepyLover**

* * *

**"Chapter 3"**

**"The mystery behind this stuff"**

Previous Act:

"Ruka!! Let's eat together!!" the flame caster shouted ENERGETICALLY.

The animal boy sweatdropped. OMG... he acts like a...

"A-Alright then." the blonde boy muttered. "We've got a lot of things to talk about." he answered as he then went out of the classroom.

Natsume happily followed him but before he could exit the classroom...

"HYUUGA!! the frog-teacher shouted.

Ooops... he's still there, huh? The flame caster turned around to face him.

The frog-teacher's face was indescribable but he, the flame caster, could see his eyes were widening like a plate. A vein popped out on the frog teacher's head.

"W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?!" he shouted.

--

--

"Huh?" the flame caster put up a very innocent look. "Can't you tell just by looking? Of course, it's _**my**_ uniform!" he said with a silly smile on his face.

The frog-teacher sweatdropped. Yeah, believe me. He really sweatdropped.

"WhaAaAat?!" he exclaimed. "Are you crazy?! You're not supposed to wear that!! You're NOT supposed to wear a skirt!! And what's with that hairstyle?! P-Pigtails?! Take that off!!" he said, sarcastically.

"Eh?" Natsume then pouted. KyaAa!! he's so cute! "I don't want to! I like and I'm** proud** of my fashion style!" he answered.

The frog-teacher twitched his eyebrows.

"A-Are you a GAY?!" he paused for a second. "You're destroying the Academy's name!! TAKE THOSE OFF!!" he shouted again as he held up his electric wand, threatening the flame caster.

But the flame caster just stuck out his tongue to him. Yeah, he actually did such thing. Brave, isn't it?? Haha he's still cool even in that _dire pinch_ situation haha.

"I am NOT a gay and I won't take this off even if you cry liters of blood there! Bleh!!" and with that, he ran out living Jin-jin behind.

Jin-jin's eyes suddenly widened.

"WAIT! HYUUGA!! COME BACK HERE!! DON'T WANDER AROUND THE ACADEMY'S GROUNDS WITH THAT _**SHAMEFUL**_ LOOK OF YOURS!!" he shouted frantically but the flame caster didn't even looked back at him.

More veins popped out of Jin-jin's head. "HYUUGA!!" he screamed.

_'Damn! He just ignored and even stuck out his tongue to me?! Such impertinence! That cocky gay!'_ he thought angrily. He then moved his gaze to the only student who's left in the classroom.

"Hey, you. Aren't you planning to take your lunch?! Get out of this room! You're not supposed to stay here during lunch time!" he said to the brunette who's still sitting.

The brunette then stood up and stuffed her hands on her pockets. "tch, whatever." she muttered as she started to walk away and when she was about to exit the classroom,...

"SAKURA!!" Jin-jin shouted.

The brunette turned around.

"What?" she smirked.

A vein popped out of Jin-jin's head again.

"What, you asked?!" the frog-teacher stammered. "Why the hell are you wearing the boys' school uniform?!" he shouted.

"tch, noisy."

"Just Answer me!!" he's already hysterical...haha or should I say... _crazy?_ Nah... he's not. Well, not yet haha.

The brunette just rolled her eyes on him.

"Because I want to." and with that, she exited the classroom.

More veins popped out of Jin-jin's head.

"**HYUUGA!! SAKURA!!**" he shouted.

--

--

"Okay. Spill it out." Hotaru said, dragging Yukiko to the tree's trunk. "It was your alice, wasn't it?!" she asked.

Yukiko, who have such a worried look on her face, kneeled before the ice princess.

"I'M SORRY!! I didn't mean to make things this way!" she apologized. Darn, she still looks good even in that position.

"Just tell me what really happened to them and what's your alice." the ice princess ordered with such authority. Whoa, she's a little rough to our new student hehehe.

Yukiko stood up. Her blue saphire eyes like a crystal under the blinding light of the shining sun. Yet, she's not happy. Hotaru could tell that there's already tears forming on her eyes.

"I...I..." she started. "I have the **_Convertion Alice_**..." she finally said.

Hotaru twitched her eyebrows. A very suspicious alice, indeed.

"Convertion Alice?" she repeated.

The blonde girl nodded.

"It's an alice that can convert someone's characteristics into its opposit. Of course, it includes gender but..." she paused for a second.

"But?" the ice princess asked again.

"But even though they're sense of fashion and attitude had been converted, they still believe they're the same old person." Yukiko answered.

Hotaru twitched her eyebrows even more.

"What do you mean?" she asked, once again.

"It means... even though Hyuuga-kun wears a skirt and was in pigtails, he, himself, still believes he's still a man. And even though Mikan-chan wears the boy's school uniform, she, herself, still believes she's still a girl. Confusing, isn't it? That's how my alice works." the blonde girl said.

(A/N: Oops... it's getting too serious in here! I've got to come up with something haha!)

"So... what's the reason behind this thing? Why did you use your alice on them?" Hotaru asked again. Darn, she's asking too much questions! Well, that's a proof how brainy she really is! That's the product of eating crab brains hahaha!

Yukiko then took a deep breath.

"Actually, I was just originally planning on helping out Mikan-chan. I saw her everyday embarassment... of how Hyuuga-kun sees her underwear and so, I decided to cast my alice on him. I decided to turn him into a... ummm... Anyways, in that way, he would feel how embarrasing it was but since I'm not that used on using my alice, I screwed up." she breathe-in again.

"I accidentally casted the my alice on the two of them and converted them, in result. Mikan-chan got 80 percent of Hyuuga-kun's characteristics while Hyuuga-kun got 80 percent of Mikan-chan's. That's why they acted like that this morning." she explained.

"80 percent? What about the remaining 20 percent? Hotaru asked.

Yukiko sighed as she shrugged.

"I don't know. It depends on them...on how they would turn out..."

An evil smile formed on the ice princess' lips.

"And exactly how long would they stay like that?" she asked again.

"I was originally planning to make it for only one hour but my alice suddenly got out of control. I think they would stay like that for... they would stay like that for FOUR days." the blonde girl explained again. Then, once again, she kneeled before the ice princess. "I'm really sorry! I know this would 'cause a big trouble but I, myself, do not know how to cancel my alice! I'm really really sorry!" she exclaimed.

To her surprise, the ice princess suddenly held her shoulders and tried to comfort her. Yeah, believe me, she's actually comforting the girl!

"Don't worry about it. I'm not angry... nor annoyed with what you did." she said as an evil, suspicious smile formed on her playful lips. "In fact, I want you to be my friend." and with that, her eyes started to flash a very meaningful look.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** what do you think?

Comments, suggestions, reactions, criticisms, and even flames are all welcome. Please feel free to post any thing you want. I'll accept it as long as it is said in a nice way and as long as it is reasonable.

Thanks for reading... I hope you liked it.

Please read my other stories as well... Especially my newest one... it's entitled: **"True Definitions"**

Thanks again

Lovelots,

-SabiNa-

PS: I'm busy so I'm not sure when will I update this next.


	5. Forbidden Love

**A/N: **Hi to everyone! School is so stressful. very very stressful. Anyways, here's the continuation. Enjoy reading!

And oh, the review replies are on the bottom part of this chapter. Be sure to read my author's notes! Thanks!

**Dedicated to: **InnocentFlame and to all my FF.n friends...

* * *

**"Chapter 5"**

**"Forbidden Love"**

**Previous Act:**

Yukiko sighed as she shrugged.

"I don't know. It depends on them...on how they would turn out..."

An evil smile formed on the ice princess' lips.

"And exactly how long would they stay like that?" she asked again.

"I was originally planning to make it for only one hour but my alice suddenly got out of control. I think they would stay like that for... they would stay like that for FOUR days." the blonde girl explained again. Then, once again, she kneeled before the ice princess. "I'm really sorry! I know this would 'cause a big trouble but I, myself, do not know how to cancel my alice! I'm really really sorry!" she exclaimed.

To her surprise, the ice princess suddenly held her shoulders and tried to comfort her. Yeah, believe me, she's actually comforting the girl!

"Don't worry about it. I'm not angry... nor annoyed with what you did." she said as an evil, suspicious smile formed on her playful lips. "In fact, I want you to be my friend." and with that, her eyes started to flash a very meaningful look.

0-0

0-0

"That Hyuuga! That Sakura! I'll make sure they'll regret this!" Jin-jin said as he walked along the hallway, holding his eletric wand. "But still! I can't believe this! Natsume in pigtails and in a skirt?! That Sakura in pants and with a manga?! What the..! What on earth happened on the two of them?! They're making me sick!" he muttered, talking to himself.

Hahaha... pity him... he has no one to talk to... haha poor jin-jin!

"Aw... those two! They remind me of those moments!" he said again to himself as he was drifted to another world.

**Flashback...**

"Mama!" a cute little voice called. "Do I look good?" Guess what, it was the voice of little Jin-jin. He was just 8 years old in here and oh yeah! His frog was still a tadpole back then! Nyahaha!

His mother turned around and looked at him. A vein popped out of her mother's head.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!!" she shouted. OMG she's mad.

Little Jin-jin sweatdropped. Gosh, mommy was too scary.

"I--I--" Jin-jin started but ended up being speechless.

More veins popped out of her mother's head.

"JINNO!! THAT'S YOUR **_SISTER'S_** SKIRT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR THAT!! AND WHAT'S THAT, A HAIRBAND?! WHAT THE!! TAKE THAT OFF!!" her mother shouted again.

Little Jin-jin couldn't help but to take a few steps away from her mom's rampaging aura. He sweatdropped even more. _'Mommy is just like a monster...'_ he thought fearfully. Haha poor jin-jin.

"B-But mommy! T-This is--!" little Jin-jin tried to speak out but was immediately cut off.

His mommy suddenly flashed him a deadly glare. "JUST TAKE THOSE OFF!!"

**End of Flashback**

"Ah... mama... I wonder if that skirt was still on my closet where I hid it..." he said to himself, reminicsing on those memories like an idiot when suddenly...

"Oi... did you hear what Jinno-sensei said?!" someone started.

It was then that Jin-jin realized... that there were already students in the hallway!

"Yeah... he said he hid something like a skirt in his closet..." someone seconded.

"WTF! A skirt?! WHY?! Is Jinno-sensei a GAY?! Man, that's disgusting! Gross!" another one said.

"Hey, does that mean he wears panties too?!" someone asked.

A vein popped out of Jin-jin's head. Sparks started to appear on his background. hahaha He's mad now hahaha.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"**ALL OF YOU! SUSPENDED!!"** he shouted.

--

--

"Umm... N-Natsume,.. I think you should stop clinging on me like that..." Ruka said to his bestfriend who's currently clinging on his arm like a leech. Darn, that looks weird! Just imagine it, guys.

"Huh?" the flame caster raised a brow. "Why? There's nothing wrong with this... Aren't we best friends?!" he said with cute puppy eyes. OMG Natsume was actually doing such thing?! I know, hehe... I hope you won't curse on me for making him, our beloved Natsume like that hahaha.

"T-That's not the p-point..." Ruka stammered as he sweatdropped. He then hid his face behind his bunny.

Confused with the way his blonde bestfriend reacts, Natsume looked at his bestfriend's face. And there, he saw it was painted with such uneasiness and sweat! He then twitched his eyebrows as he wonder why..

"Oi, isn't that Natsume Hyuuga of Class B?! Isn't that the boy Genius Alice user??" someone began murmuring.

Yeah, you read it right. And you know exactly what it means. Actually, for it was now lunch time, those two walked towards the canteen. Yeah, Ruka tend to walk over to the canteen with Natsume clinging leechily on his arm. And of course, they can't help but to be seen with such malicious eyes. Ooohh... _malicious_... poor Ruka haha.

"Yeah... He really is Natsume Hyuuga but... Why the hell is his hair in pigtails?!" someone seconded.

"And why is he wearing a skirt?!" another one murmured.

"And why is he clinging on Ruka Nogi's Arm?!"

"And why is he moving like a girl?!" the murmurs are getting more and more intense by the minute.

Ruka's face became red with embarassment. Much to that, he was sweating like a wild shower. Hahaha is it really possible for humans to sweat like a wrecked shower?! (sighs) What's the point of asking you this? Argh! Again, just never mind haha.

At last, the flame caster finally let go of Ruka's arm. Thinking that Natsume finally got what's the problem, the blonde boy sighed in relief when suddenly...

"Ruka!!" the flame caster called as he hugged his bestfriend tightly in front of the malicious students. OMG, he actually hugged him in public! What the...

Ruka froze.

Everyone's eyes widened.

They gasped.

"C-Could it be that..." everyone stammered as they all look at the two with shock faces.

"I-It's... It's...!" someone started.

"It's a**_ Forbidden Love_!!**" someone finished the sentence.

Everyone held their breaths.

Ruka froze even more.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**A.N:** So, what do you think? Do you like it or not?

**Reviews Corner...**

**MikanXNatsumefan101** - WaAaaAahh!! My beloved friend and all-time reviewer! Gosh, you always give me those flattering and awesome reviews... man, I'm always speechless because of gratitude. You know what, whenever I read your reviews, I just keep quiet and giggle naughtily as my eyes glows with joy hehee. Yeah, I look like an idiot, I know hehehe. I know why you liked the previous chapter. Well, that's because of Hotaru, right? Wow... You really love hotaru!!I hope you love me too hehe Thanks again! Love you my friend!

**Summer Orange** - giggles? kawaii word! hehe I'm glad my story always makes you do that cute thing ehehe.. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Umm.. would you mind being my friend? -smiles-

**Orange Sorbet** - thanks for your understanding about my delayed updates... really, thanks a lot. And also, I feel very lucky to have you as a friend... Also thanks for always supporting my works. Anyways, we seldom chat... I just wonder why... Hmm, maybe you're just too busy like me. Oh well, all I can say is, Please don't stress yourself. Love you, friend.

**InnocentFlame** - My All-time reviewer! Phew! You know what, I'm like in heaven right now. Know why? That's because you always show interest in this story. You even told me that you're excited. That alone is already a big deal. Then, you're always leaving me with an awesome review that makes me smile up to my ears.. Hehehe I'm so grateful that you're always there. And I'm enjoying the times when we chat or share some photos... hehehe that was sooo great. Just always remember, I'm always here and I love you, my kawaii friend.

**HengHeng** - yeah, I know. That convertion alice is reeeaaalllyyy confusing! Haha Is Hotaru really scary? Hmm.. I think her insane ideas and plans are the ones who are REALLY scary hehehe.. Hey friend, thanks for reading and even reviewing in here. I appreciated it a lot.Thanks again. I love you, friend.

**ami-aim14** - whahaha! Our crab brain/ice princess is indeed, planning something!! Haha, I wonder what's on our genius' mind now hehehe. Thanks for reviewing, my friend. Thanks a lot, I'm so grateful. Love you poh..

**KMAC 08** - Hello friend! I'm so happy you've read this chapter just as I requested you to. And yeah, this story is really weird but that's exactly what makes it unique so I'm still happy and proud of this story -smiles-. Thanks for reviewing my friend, I'm so grateful. Hope you'll always be there to support my works!

**StarAngel02 - **WaAahh!! So here I am.. I'm now typing my reply to your AWESOME reviews! Man, your reviews are one of the best reviews I've ever had here in . I'm flattered with all of those praises.. telling me that you like my story. ha! ha! I like the syle of your laugh! It was soo much fun to read.. hehehe it makes me smile up to my ears! Thanks a lot. And also thanks for being my friend... I'm so happy. Did you like how Jin-jin was pissed off in the previous chapter? Haha well, I liked it too. I was actually laughing at the whole thing while typing it.. Even in this chapter, I was laughing at Jin-jin's moments hahaha. So, do you like how this chapter turned out? Hmm, hehehe lem'me hear what's your reaction about this! Luv you, my friend.

**aniaAxlme** - so... you like this story to be longer? Hmm, I'll think about that.. thanks for the suggestion. Actually, not only you requested me to make the chapters longer.. and since you all want the same thing, hmm.. Well, I don't want to state you guys a promise 'cause I might won't be able to keep it but anyways, I will try. Thanks for reviewing and liking my story.. Ummm... can I ask you a question?... a-ano... C-Can we be friends?? -smiles while stuttering-

**hitaki28** - hey baka! Hmmm... wait, why the hell am I writing a reply for you here? Hello,.. I mean, we can just talk to each other personally since we are school mates. hahaha anyways, I'm glad you're a true supporter of my stories! WaAaaAh! Love you poh, hitaki28.

**devilYuki** - hoi gaga. Kainis ka bakit kah lumipat school! Hey baka! Why the hell! I still can't accept the fact that you actually transferred to another school! Damn, I'm missin' you badly. Miss u... so badly... -sighs- You know what, you better prepare! 'cause I'm gonna make you pay for making me cry!! Prepare yourself! Wahahaha! -laughs insanely like an idiot-

**Cutenatsumexmikan** - hehe thanks for reading and even reviewing. I'm so flattered when you actually told me that you loved it. That was so nice of you. Thanks.

**Dark Heaven-Frozen Hell** - hi, sorry if ever my updates get delayed... You know what, I'm so happy you're always there to read, review, and support my works. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you will continue reading and reviewing.

**meh not telling** - okay. So I understand your feelings. You don't like this story and you're actually a little umm... anyways, I'm not writing this story to ruin or destroy OUR beloved Natsume's reputation. The details of the reason why I wrote this stuff was on the 3rd chapter. IF ever you're still gonna continue opening and reading this, I would like to hear your feelings about my story. I'm respecting your (as well as the others) comments so I wouldn't mind if you will actually try to flame me or crticize this story. Nevertheless, thanks for reviewing.

**kim5561** - hehehe so I see you liked the idea of Hotaru having to comfort someone hehehe. Well, what can I say is, I'm flattered because for the first time, you reviewed on my story. Wow, that was a big deal already... Thanks for that wonderful thing, my friend. Hehehe I can't believe we actually became this close to each other. As in really close. I'm really happy. You're so nice to me. And I owe our close friendship to none other than the ones that connects us. Yeah, YM, , and GLOBE hahaha. Just remember, I'm always here for you and I'm always ready to give you a hand whenever you are in need. Luv you, my kawaii friend.

**WHO?** - thanks for telling me that my story is really funny. It was such an overwhelming compliment. I appreciate the fact that you still reviewed despite being an anonymous one. Hehehe that's because some are too lazy so they just don't leave some reviews. Really really thank you.

**bloodyraven.13** - okay, one word: "wow"... Your review was awesome and thanks a lot for liking it. I'm glad it made you laugh so hard haha. Hope you'll continue reading and reviewing. Anyways, would you mind being my friend?

**starrynight3800** - amusing? wow, that word was sooo awesome and flattering at the same time. Really thanks for reading, reviewing, and liking my story. hehe the Evil Hotaru is now on the move. hehehe I wonder what's her plan?? hehe Well. thanks again. Ummm, a-ano... -took a deep breath- W-Would y-you mind b-being my f-friend?? -stuttering-

**chris3169512** - new buddy! hehehe OMG I'm glad you liked my story.. and You're reviews are awesome! Man, you even reviewed 4 times! -sweatdrops, but with a smile- I'm really happy... I'm so grateful. OMG I can't believe we even get to chat each other... I'm really very very happy to have you as a friend. Thanks for liking my story. Love you friend.

**dominiqueanne** - wow... for the first time, you reviewed in this story. A short, yet awesome message. Thanks a lot.. I'm glad you somehow liked my story -smiles- I'll try to update sooner as you said hehe..

**milkchocolatehot64** - thanks for telling me that this story is hilarious! hehe I'm so very ultramega happy haha.. Oh my, your computer was wonky? Hmm... it's okay even if you didn't review on the other 2 chapters... yeah, it's okay as long as you will still continue to read this and review! hehe Well, yeah you could say that I'm such a "review freak" haha. I'm quite addicted to your reviews hehe. Whoa.. thanks a lot again! And thanks for being my friend too! I appreciate it a lot. Love you, friend.

**SleepyLover** - ooppss.. Sorry!! I thought you didn't review in the 4th chapter just like I told you in YM when you asked me! Sorry.. Gosh, what the hell's happening to me? Am I getting too much forgetful?? -breathed in and breathed out- whoo... maybe bacause school is so stressful so I'm, kinda... ummmm... errr... ummm... losing my sanity hahaha.. (Eh? sanity?) Nah... I'm just getting dizzy more often these past few weeks. Hmmm,.. I guess I need to take a short break from the school's stressful aura.. what do you think?? OMG, sorry for asking you such stupid question hahaha. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hehehe I'm so happy you're there to support me my friend.. -smiles-

**mangaluver123** - WaAahh... so sorry if I'm so naughty about requesting you to read my stories! It's just that.. I wanna hear your opinions in this story of mine since you are one of my closest friends here in FF. net. Hmm... Based on your review, there's a lot of "sweatdrops" thingy there hehehe.. and you were... stuttering?? hehehe I told ya, my story is just as crazy as I sm hehehe.. I hope you liked... -smiles-

**Hinamori Sohma18** - WaAaAahh!! I missed you so much! OMG I'm glad your back! -partying- hahaha I'm really happy... and thanks for reviewing.. Just remember, being busy is normal but please don't stress yourself! Hehehe -hugs- thanks again, love you friends.. Hope we could chat again haha... -smiles-

**wind-master-redmoon** - hi... Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.. Well, I'm actually planning to make the next chappies much more hilarious than the previous one so... please look forward to it, neh? Ummm... Would you mind being my friend? -smiles nervously but excitingly at the same time-

_I know... I know... you're probably thinking that I'm just wasting the space for this loooong review replies. It's even longer than the story itself! But you know, since you all want to make the chapters longer, I'll try to fulfill your requests. So, Expect the upcoming chapters to be longer than the previous ones. _

_Anyways, what do you think of this chapter?_

_Comments, suggestions, reactions, criticisms and even flames are all welcome. But only flames that are reasonable, okay?_

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it._

_Wow, this Author's notes is really long.. Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter. And please don't forget to read my other stories as well._

_Well then, Ja ne!_

_Lovelots,_

**_-Sabina-_**

_PS: please don't forget to review... _


	6. Moment

------

"**When The World Was Turned Upside Down**"

Written by: Sorrowful Princess

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Moment

-----------------------------------------------

Ruka was bewildered. It was as if the world has turned its back on him. Not even once in his life did he think of having issues about forbidden love. And worse, that kind of issue was now actually applied between him, and his precious, cool, handsome besfriend; who casts flames, who burns anyone who stands in his way, who he admires (but not crushes), and who was now changed into something creepy (for him) and was now staring at him like he was some kind of idiot.

"W-What?" He asked his best friend who's currently glueing his eyes at his.

He was aware of the fact that everyone wasn't taking their eyes off them even for a wink. This was a big, controversial, undisputed, and Oh-My-God revelation for them. Well, could we blame them? I guess not. Even the famous Michael Jackson would pay a million dollar just to see this one of a kind scene. Or maybe... he has some kind of special feeling for our Natsume, too. Who knows? We might someday find Michael Jackson locked alone in his room while his face was sticked to the television screen where Gakuen Alice Series was playing which he actually paused when Natsume's face was closed up. (Peace Michael Jackson! hehe)

We might find Jet Li practicing his Kung Fu stuff in hope that someday, he would find a way to beat the kid who manipulates fire which he believes was the real Dragon Emperor and not him (The Mummy 3 hehe). We might be able to see James Brown bowing his head in front of Natsume... the President of America kneeling before him. Or maybe... terrorists such as Osama Binladen would kidnap him and use him as a weapon. Okay, all of these were overstatements. Where the hell did I get these ideas, anyway? (Nothing... I'd just write and write)

Back to the story... So Natsume was staring at our animal-boy super duper ultra mega intently. And Ruka, on the other hand, was super duper ultra mega sweating and freaking. As for our audience, well, their enjoying every minute of it. And they enjoy the more when all of a sudden, Natsume leaned closer to Ruka's face. Closer... closer... closer...

Ruka gulped one more time. From the looks of it...

Everyone gasped again. This is it! They took out all their cameras and video stuffs for they know what would be the next scene.

Because from the looks of it... Natsume was going to kiss his best friend. His best friend who's now heart is thudding, and who's now breathing heavier and heavier by the minute. It was as if heaven forbid to breathe. Because he wasn't taking enough air with him. It was like his nostrils suddenly closed because of the pressure. But why don't he just run? Escape from all this? Well, he can't even if he want to. Someone had cast his alice on him. He cannot move. He was doomed. Oh Poor Ruka.

"N-Natsume..." he stuttered. "P-Please don't do this to me!" he pleaded only to find Natsume giggling. OMG he was giggling! Like a pure gay! Oh damn, for sure the world would burn if Natsume was really alive and got to read this. He'll burn me. Well, he was giggling. So he must be enjoying this, in a sense.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, best friend," he said, a silly smile playing on his lips. He moved closer.

Ruka arched his back, leaning away as much as he can.

"I-It doesn't look that way, buddy. C'mon, cut this crap! You're creeping me out already!" was Ruka's nervous and panicky reply.

The flame caster moved closer by an inch. "But I really am not going to do anything to you." and then added, "You know what, best friend? You're cute."

That did it. Ruka screamed.

"Oh God! What did you do to my best friend?!" he was having his moment now and Natsume deliberately skidded to a stop to listen to his best friends melodramatic dialouges. "Why, oh, why? My best friend, my tough and purely man best friend... Oh for the love of all that's holy! Why did you make him a gay over night?! It was happening too fast! You should've given me enough time to accept all this! To be ready for my... my... my first kiss with a boy!!!" he shouted like he was now out of his mind. Desperate Ruka.

In the midst of his mini theatrical act, he heard clickings and saw flashes. Somebody was already recording his drama to a video. Ruka felt like he wanted to disappear and to never show up again.

"Why?" This time, his voice was almost a murmur, like he was telling it to himself. Embarassment could really make you feel weak and defenseless. He had no doubt about that.

"Finished delivering your script, my dear?" It wasn't like the Natsume we've known. He doesn't speak that way. Well, he does now. And where the hell in his mind did he ever think of using the word 'dear' to refer his blonde best friend? Nobody knows.

Ruka didn't speak. He was now beyond words. Natsume then continued his business to him and was now just an inch from Ruka's sweaty face. The animal boy's heart was thudding in complain. Surely, his heart don't wanna have the moment of his first kiss with a boy; with his bestfriend. His heart was now on the verge of rebellion. But what could a heart do besides to beat and pump life? It cannot stop time, can it? Yup, that's what Ruka wants now: for the time to be stopped. But no matter how much he wishes for it, it wouldn't come. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his bitter fate. He muttered some words of prayer, wishing that after all this, God would grant him death as a gift. Really desperate Ruka.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, waiting for the kiss to be done. Everyone held their breaths while some couldn't help but to squeak. Because once the kiss was done, it would be final. Final, that Natsume was now a gay; final, that Ruka was inlove with a gay; and final, that they were both involved in a forbidden love. The Fan girls couldn't take it. Some bursts into tears of waterfall, making unnecessarily and annoying noises.

Ruka didn't wanna hear it all. He doesn't want to remember this kind of memory whenever he's going to sleep. Well, it's not like he'll be able to sleep anymore, but he'd be happy to try, knowing he would be caught up in a nightmare of gay if he did. Haha.

But why was it taking so long? He had his eyes closed for almost 3 minutes now but he couldn't feel anything on his lips yet. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his eyes. He saw Natsume still staring at him, an amused expression on his face. He was playing with one of his pigtails, rolling and rolling it with his fingers. It creeped Ruka even more, but he didn't mind it. Because he was wondering... what was he waiting for?

"Ruka," the flamecaster was giggling again. "Why are you scared?"

Ruka didn't answer.

"Did you really think I'm gonna kiss you?"

Ruka nodded. Natsume bursts into loud laughter.

"You honestly thought that? Oh c'mon, Ruka! I was just kidding! I won't kiss you! We're both bo---"

But he wasn't able to continue, for something hard hit his head. Unwillingly, his head went toward Ruka's already near face because of the impact.

Screams. Clickings. Gaspings. Clickings. Whimpers. Clickings. Shocks. Clickings again. It all happened so fast that some had fumbled over their own cameras, dropping it to the ground, where it lay broken. Natsume's eyes were wide as saucers. He, too, was shocked. (Remember Yukiko's explanation? Even though he moves like Mikan, in his heart he's still a man. And so like Ruka, he didn't want any kissing contact with his best friend)

It was a disaster. The confirmation of a very unacceptable phenomenon.

But....

Ruka still felt somehow lucky. Know why? Because Natsume didn't hit him on the lips. When he saw that something was about to hit his best friend (but wasn't able to say it aloud because he'd gone mute for the moment), he tilted his head sideways so that Natsume's lips would crush just on his cheek.

He felt relieved... but again...

It was STILL a kiss, no matter how you look at it.

"It was confirmed! They really are inlove with each other!" someone shouted through the noises.

"Forbidden love!"

"We can't accept this! Our beloved Natsume!!!" some of the fan girls said.

Why can't they see it?! Why can't they see that it was all an accident and that neither of our two hot characters would want a kiss from the same sex?! Well, it was because they were denying this fact. You know, people loves commotion such as this.

It was a good thing Ruka didn't recognize a face in this mad mob. He has no classmates here. But the rumors would soon spread out. And he have to talk to his classmates to explain everything before they jump to wrong conclusions. Yes, at least his classmates would belive him.

Ruka felt a sudden surge of hope. But that hope vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Because when Natsume moved his face from his (still stunned), he saw the face he didn't want to see the most.

He saw a raven-haired girl with cold purple eyes, a baka gun in her hands. And the worst of it all, she was smiling smugly.

So it was Hotaru Imai who hit the flame caster. It was Hotaru Imai who had put them to shame. It was Hotaru Imai who wanted this to happen. She, who was now standing so still while beside her was a film rolling and on the other side of her, a camera was clicking non stop. She, who was now insanely chanting in her head the creepy little words, 'I'm gonna be rich!'.

Ruka's face reddened as if it was dipped into red paint. Veins popped in his head and suddenly, he was trembling.

"IMAI!!!" he shouted, steams gushing out from his head.

Hotaru didn't respond. She just kept smiling creepily.

The clickings, shoutings, screamings, and gaspings continued. The fan girls already departed for they can't bear to watch even more.

"Shouldn't you be glad of what I did, Ruka? Now that they saw the 'change', they won't bother you anymore." Okay, so Hotaru was pushing Ruka. I don't think that's a good idea. But we're talking about Hotaru here, so obviously, in a Ruka vs. Hotaru match, the ice princess would win. No doubt.

Yes, Ruka should be glad. No annoying fan girls... but what the hell is he going to do with his reputation now?!

"Imai..." It was the flame caster who spoke in a very serious tone. Everyone went silent in an instant.

Slowly, Natsume turned his face to face Hotaru. It was serious... his eyes blazing. Everyone gasped again for they thought that the real Natsume had finally returned, when suddenly, his eyes turned watery chibi and from it, a waterfall of tears gushed out. Everybody almost fainted.

"Why?!" Natsume cried. "Why did you do this to us, Imai?! You're such a meanie!"

Okay, so Natsume crying and all was already a big deal. But, he actually saying the word 'meanie'? That was... oh. I can't find the right words to describe it.

The flame caster continued to whine with Hotaru not really paying any attention to him. It was nothing new to her. It was like she was dealing with Mikan except for the fact that it was Natsume's face impersonating the idiot now. On the other hand, the audience were recording every word Natsume says and were capturing every expression on Ruka's face.

When Natsume had finally finished his own kind of moment, Hotaru turned to the audience---which was now busy capturing every little detail---with a fierce expression. She looked like she's gonna eat them alive.

"You," she spoke in a cold, menacing voice. "All of you, leave." she commanded with such authority.

Of course, the mob didn't like what she said.

"What?! Why should we do that, little girl?" was their synchronized reply.

Hotaru smirked. "Because I told you so and I won't bother to explain further. Your puny brains might not be able to take it. Just go already. And leave all of those"---she gestured on the capturing devices and video stuffs---"here." she finsihed without hesitation.

Now the mob was angry. Why does she want them to leave? Why does she want all the stuffs?

But Hotaru didn't give them the chance to ask the questions or even think about it. In an instant, a strong looking robot was on her side. It was like the robot was designed for wars... for it was having a bunch of guns, swords, bombs, missiles, and many more decorated in its body. The mob shuddered and their eyes shrunk in horror as they stared at the 'killing machine'.

Hotaru held up a small black remote, her eyes on the mob.

"Leave," she repeated again. "Or else..."

She pushed a green button on the remote and the robot suddenly began swishing his swords in a very careless way. It looked like it can tear you in just a fraction of a second.

The mob trembled, their eyes horrified. They weren't able to speak.. and so was Natsume and Ruka. She was the devil herself.

"Leave," she repeated in that same emotionless voice.

At last, the mob finally grasped the danger in her voice. Some had already run for their lives. Others were hesitating. They don't want to leave their things behind. Especially not the things which has the file of an extraordinary phenomenon. But the robot wasn't just swishing its swords now. It was also beginning to load its guns.

They had no choice. "Y-You!" they choked out. "You will pay for this, little girl! You will pay for this!" And then they, too, ran after the others.

When they were gone, Hotaru ordered for her robot to destroy all the devices laying on the floor. The robot did so, and not long enough, nothing but dust and a few chips was left. She smiled again but that smile has something on it.

"Nope, you're all wrong." she said, her eyes glinting in anticipation. "You're the one who's going to pay."

With all the devices destroyed, no file was left except for hers. She was the only one who had the NatsumeXRuka scandal now. And you know now what that means.

Ruka and Natsume lay unmoving there, just standing. Hotaru turned to them.

"If you want to stand there all day long, I don't care. I'm leaving as well." She said to them and after just a minute, Ruka and Natsume was left standing all by themselves at the long hallway.

They looked at each other in pure shock.

_'What the hell was that?'_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

A/N:

Gosh, finally I was able to update. I mean, I was so freaking busy and such. I don't even know if my chapter's any good. I'd just write and write but I didn't proofread it. I'm in a hurry. I'm so sorry it took so long just to update one chapter. I'll try to make it quicker next time. My stories were still on hiatus, by the way.

I hope you could tell me how my chapter was. Please review. With all the stress that's piling in my head, I think a bunch of your reviews will help lessen it. I wanted to write more but my time won't allow it. Sorry. You may notice that my writing style had changed a little. I didn't know how but in case that you didn't like it, please say so. I would like some comparisons. Not that I would be able to bring my old writing back (it's hard to do that. I don't even remember how I write back then), but I still want to know. Please.

Watch our for the next chapter! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! Tell me if this chapter needs revising.

Thank you for reading.

-The Author-

PS: The Review Replies would be in the next chapter.


	7. Just the Beginning

A/N: Warning: Long chapter. Please read till the end. And don't forget to review. It means so much to me.

-----------------------------------------

When The World Was Turned Upside Down

Written by: Sorrowful Princess

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Just the Beginning

-----------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes had already passed and yet, the two were still looking, penetrating each other's gaze. They hadn't moved an inch from their respective positions, and nobody was daring to utter a single word. It's not like they're still shock or anything. They weren't just in the mood to do anything else yet... except to stare. Or maybe, they just simply want to stare.

A guy with pink hair (pink hair?! Hmm, suspicious haha.) happened to pass by at them and he also happened to be one of the audience/mob who was watching the phenomenon a little earlier. Let's not jump to conclusions. He did not go there to watch again. God knows how he values his life. It's just that his classroom was rooted along this hallway and he left his lunch box (he makes lunch for himself because I say so haha) and now he was going back to get it.

But... as he stared at the two, he can't help but to stop on his tracks and... watch. What else could he do? His camera was dead now, so there's no way he could catch the following scenes on film. Right?

_'At least, my memory won't be dead,'_ he thought, then added, _'as long as my body lives...'_

He stared for about another 5 minutes but still, the couple lay unmoving. Okay, implying the word 'couple' was a little... dangerous. Considering that it was Natsume Hyuuga being referred to as having the girl part in the said word. And Natsume Hyuuga was just... well, he could burn you if he wishes.

_'But he's a gay now... and he's already soften. I don't think he would want to burn someone hot like me. Who knows, he might have a crush on me but eeeww.. who wants a gay for a girlfriend? Or rather, a gayfriend?'_ he shuddered. He was letting his mind rant and rant inside him. And he mentally said eeeww... Shouldn't we be the one to say that when he said he was 'hot'? Oh, how much effort I had implied just to not puke. I won't describe how he really looks like. You might faint in disgust.

Finally, one of those two had stirred. The one who moved was the crimson-eyed flame caster. And the pink-haired guy hid more discreetly so that he won't be seen snooping at their conversation.

"Hey, my body's already going numb!" he whined and Ruka came back to reality---I mean, nightmare world---with the sound of his voice. "Aren't we going to stretch our muscles?"

He saw Ruka's funny look and corrected himself. "Okay, okay. I wasn't referring to morning exercise, you know. I just meant we should move. 'Cuz if we don't move, I think we'll turn to a complete structure here."

Ruka sighed. His best friend had a point. Standing here and doing nothing was just plain stupid. And could you guess why he doesn't want to move? Yup, you got it right. He's afraid that when they leave this hallway and turn for another curb, they would encounter a pack of student---which he was sure was busy talking about them and their scandal---and, of course, once they see the topic of their cheesy little talk, they would laugh. And there's nothing more that could save Ruka from embarrassment.

This was the safest place for Ruka at the moment. After all, no one's with them for the Ice Princess had sent death threats to all of the students who dared to stay here and watch. So yeah, this place, the hallway, was pretty deserted. At least, that was what he thought, completely oblivious to the pink-haired freak eyeing them from a distance.

"Hey Ruka! Could you at least talk?!" Natsume whined again, demanding a response from his best friend.

Ruka sighed again. "You got me into a real mess, Natsume."

"What mess?" the flame caster played dumb. "You mean our little affair in front of the public?" he laughed. Yeah, much to Ruka's annoyance, he laughed. "Oh, c'mon Ruka! That wasn't so bad!"

"But they saw us kiss each other! That Imai made you kiss me in public! In PUBLIC, Natsume!" Ruka fought to control his rage. After all, his best friend had just turned gay and he was taking into consideration the difficulties his best friend had encountered to just 'come out' and reveal his true self.

_'Wait, what was I thinking?! My best friend wasn't gay! There's just something wrong with him... and I smell something very, very, very fishy.'_ the animal-boy corrected himself, fighting for his fate not to vanish. And that faith was that his best friend was STILL a man and that something strange and weird had just got into him, turning him to be 'gaylike' - but not at all gay.

"Yeah, but what's wrong with kissing? Friends kiss each other, don't they?" Ah, he was as dense as Mikan had been.

Ruka groaned in exasperation. "Kiss had different meanings and those meanings depend on how a person looks at them! Don't you see, Natsume? They thought we had some kind of forbidden relationship!" he paused, "And remember what you did?! You cried and you were angry at Imai as well! You were angry because you had kissed me and you were embarrassed as much as I was! So now, why are you telling me that it wasn't so bad when, in fact, it was?!" he ranted. Oh, how talkative Ruka can be when embarrassment kicks in haha.

_'Now they're having an LQ (Lovers' quarrel)... Oh, how romantic. Yuck.'_ the pink-haired guy thought in disgust, commenting at every line the two was throwing off but I didn't bother to write them all. Too lazy.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow. "Hey wait, I cried? I actually did?" Now he was being an idiot. He held up his finger to his chin and thought thoroughly, reminiscing at what happened earlier, confirming if he really had cried.

Ruka gaped in shock. _'How could he forget a thing that happened less than 30 minutes ago?'_ he asked himself in disbelief.

Finally, Natsume brought his eyes back to him and said, "Oh yeah! I cried! But it wasn't because I was embarrassed at our kiss! I cried because the bump her baka gun had produced in my head hurts, and because she didn't even tell me that she was planning to hit me all along. You know, if she had at least told me, I would've worn a helmet to prevent the bump. And I also cried because I knew she would get lots of money from capturing our kiss but would refuse to at least give me some share! I want a salary, you know!"

With that, Ruka stiffened. He can't believe what he had just heard. _'What the hell was he talking about?'_ he thought desperately in his head. Salary?! Why the hell would a special-star guy like Natsume want a salary?! He had plenty of cash, for Christ's sake! But then again, the mentality of his best friend was beyond his comprehension. And that mentality just got harder to understand... since the BIG CHANGE.

"I was proud of our kiss, you know! Even if we're both boys. Well, at first it was awkward. But when we were standing here and doing nothing a little while ago, I concluded that I should not feel embarrassed or anything. Kissing friends was the best thing a friend could do! Right?" the flame caster put up a sweet smile that made Ruka and the pink-haired guy from the distance shudder.

Yeah, so Ruka was speechless. What was he supposed to answer at his best friend's remarks, anyway? Say things like 'oh yeah, I loved the kiss as well! Let's do it again, shall we?' or 'It was the best! Let's tell Imai to do that to us again! Haha!'??

Well, no way was he going to agree at his best friend's perspective. Girls kissing each other was just ok... it was acceptable. But when boy kisses boy, it's absolutely different. He didn't know why was that... and it left a trailing question in his mind.

_'Why does boy kissing boy looks so bad? Was it because they look like they were maniac-ing each other?'_ Okay, now he was turning crazy himself. He shuddered at the thought of him inside a mental hospital, struggling to be freed as he thought of himself as a bird. Wait, what?!

_'I'm really going insane! Huhu!'_ he thought again, his mind screaming the word 'NO'.

But also, there was no way he would disagree from his best friend. He knew it would just lengthen their creepy conversation. And so, he just... sighed. That's all he could do now, it seems.

_'This is turning more and more disgusting.'_ the pink-haired guy thought. _'I just wish they won't see me here. It would be too dangerous...'_ then he quickly corrected himself. _'Nah... what's dangerous here? Sure, Hyuuga could burn me, but his a gay now. And gays don't hurt men. They love them haha.'_ he thought smugly. (I want to punch his face right now, but I don't like doing that. His face-virus would sure cling to my hands. And that was just plain eeeewww... Don't you think so? Haha.)

Suddenly, Natsume lifted both of his hands to his neck and cupped them tightly... as if he was being struggled. His face screamed 'pain... and help'. Ruka panicked and became worried. What was going on??

"Natsume! What's wrong?!" he asked frantically.

The flame caster continued struggling, his body trembling and his eyes rolling up so that his irises won't be seen.

Ruka panicked even more. "Natsume! Hey! What's WRONG?!" he was already freaking out.

Shortly, a booming laughter loomed the hallway.

Ruka, startled as he was, didn't know what to do, or what was happening, or what was the cause of his best friend's laughter. He just stared, wide-eyed. Why was he laughing? Wasn't he in pain just a little while ago?

Then it hit him. Shame came across his face.

"You tricked me! How could you?! I thought you were dying or something!" he exclaimed, not at all pleased.

Natsume continued to laugh. "Yup, I tricked you! And you fell for it! You should've seen the look on your face! Haha!"

The blonde animal-lover growled. "That wasn't funny. You almost got me a heart attack! What was that for, huh?!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ruka! Have a little sense of humor!" Since when did Natsume acquired a sense of humor?! "It was just a joke! And besides, I'm thirsty! I knew that 'hey Ruka, I'm thirsty. Let's get a drink' line won't work with you lost in your own thoughts like I wasn't here! And who knows what's in your mind? I guess you were picturing the transformation of ugly duckling into a swan in your head, am I right?" Then he saw the look of his best friend.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding, you know! It's just that... you were so still and you haven't even uttered a response for me. I thought you had already forgotten me. I just did that to catch your attention haha."

Ruka rolled his eyes. Yup, he actually did that! Usually, Natsume was the hot headed one between the two of them, right? Well, well, well, I guess Ruka had finally got annoyed of his best friend haha. But then again, who wouldn't be annoyed?!

"Huh. So much to catch my attention," he grumbled but Natsume just grinned at him.

"Chill, my friend." Natsume said, earning an annoyed glare from the blonde. Sure enough, Ruka was a nice guy and he rarely gets angry. But... he was kissed in public, humiliated, got laughed at, and then, out of nowhere, Natsume made fun of him. That was just sooo...

'What a perfect day,' he cursed inside his mind.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. Really, I am. Let's get a drink!" the crimson-eyed one said enthusiastically, like it was his first time to buy and drink a drink.

Ruka slapped his forehead. _'Huhu... I had experienced TOO much today. I don't think I could bear to experience more...'_ he shuddered at the thought of seeing the students inside the cafeteria laugh. And of course, he was the one they're laughing at, saying words like 'hey, here goes the great guy. He loves his best friend so much! So much that he even let him kissed him! Nyay!'.

He shook his head. "I think I'll go back to class now. I'm tired." he said, refusing at Natsume.

Natsume then pouted. "But why?!"

"Because I'm tired."

"Why are you tired?"

"Because a lot had happened. And it was just lunch time, for crying out loud."

"Why did a lot happen?"

"Because you suddenly changed."

"Why did I change?"

"Because--- hey! Why are you asking me those insane questions?! It's making me insane! And everybody looks at me now as insane! But why am I insane?! And now my dialogue was full of the word 'insane!' Oh, I'm hopeless! Huhu!" he began to sulk then, as he realized he was actually going insane NOW.

"Why are you insane?"

"Because--!"

"And why are you hopeless?!"

"Ugh! You're making me crazy!!!" Ruka screamed frantically.

Natsume clung to his arm... just like a pure gay seducing a man...

The pink-haired guy freaked out. _'Okay, I take back what I said. It's dangerous here. Dangerous... in a different way.'_ he thought as he eyed Natsume's arms that was clung to Ruka's. He didn't like the look of it, because Ruka looked as if he was being harassed by Natsume. And who wants to be harassed by a gay?! A cold shiver ran down his spine as he imagined himself being harassed by a gay. Yep, it was freaking dangerous, no doubt. But then again, who would want to harass a pink-haired arsehole who imagines things too much?! Even a bore won't harass him, I tell you.

"But Ruka!" he whined. "You're my best friend, aren't you? You should go to where I go!"

"Yes, I'm your best friend. But I'm not your babysitter, or chaperone, or anything!"

"Please!"

Ruka had lost all his patience now. Why was his best friend being so cocky? It was hard to deal with. He was hard to deal with.

He sighed for what was about the tenth time, trying to keep his voice low and even. "I want to go to class NOW. If you want a drink, you can get it yourself. Let's just meet later, okay?"

Finally, Natsume resigned.

"Fine, fine. Let's meet up, ok? Haha!"

Ruka nodded and turned away, as he heard his best friend's footsteps going the opposite way. He sighed in relief but still, he was clouded in disbelief. He couldn't believe he would lose patience to his best friend in just a half day. And what's more was...

_'Oh shit! He would see me!'_ the pink-haired guy frantically screamed on his mind as he dashed away from the approaching footsteps of the blonde, stumbling with his own feet in panic. He then vanished by the corner.

And what's more was... he acts kind of Mikan. He was as dense, he was as idiotic, he was as loud, and he was as stubborn and persistent, and he was as cute.

_'Ooops, erase the last part. You might jump to WRONG conclusions and I won't be able to bear another freaking event of embarrassment, I swear.'_ he though defensively as he walked.

But then again, he really acts kind of Mikan.

Suddenly, he thought of a certain raven-haired girl with a pair of stunning, deep, purple eyes, wondering at how she had managed to put up with Mikan all along. Sure, she's nice. And he likes her. But seeing Natsume today---and he still had no idea what's wrong with his best friend, he sighed. AGAIN.

_'I sympathize Imai...'_ he said in his mind.

---------

The Faculty room was deserted since all of the teachers were busy gobbling their lunch in the cafeteria. Well, all, except for a certain frog-loving teacher. He was all alone in the said room by his desk, his ears pressed intently on the phone's receiver while his fingers made a drumming/tapping sound of impatience on his wooden table.

He was sweating hard. And he looked reeaally nervous. Wonder why?

Finally, the other line went to life as a woman's voice spoke.

"Hello?" the woman greeted, unsure.

With the sound of her voice, Jin-jin slightly jump.

_'Well, here goes,'_ he chanted in his mind nervously. But what could possibly make someone like Jinno-sensei nervous??

He gulped, then answered in a very slight voice. "H-Hello?"

"Yes?"

"U-Um," Jinno stuttered. 'What're you doing, Jinno? Don't just say 'uuumm' there! Face her like a man! Cuz your a man!' he screamed in his mind, drawing courage from himself. He took a deep breath and greeted again, "Hello? M-Mama? Mama!"

So it was his mother. His freaking war-freak mother. Jin-jin's heart began to pound the moment he remembered the way his life had been in the hands of his terror mother.

"Wait, who's this?" his mother asked from the other line.

"M-Mama! I-It's me!" Jin-jin replied, totally freaked out. "Mama, where is it?!"

"Where's what? And who's this?"

"It's me!" Jin-jin repeated again.

"Your name is 'me'?"

"NO! Mama, it's me, your son! It's Jinno!"

There was a long pause and this made Jinno more nervous. From the other line, he heard his mom grunted.

"Fuck off, asshole. I know you're not my son and don't you dare use my son's name, you bastard! You're just wasting my freaking time! Go call and fuck someone else, jerk!"

With that, Jinno's body began trembling. His mother's reaction was what he had expected.

"W-Wait, mama! It's really me! I'm Jinno!"

"Shut up, asshole. I'm gonna hang-up. You're not worth my time."

"W-Wait! I just wanna ask you something!" But her mother had already hung-up on him. The line went completely dead. "Hey Mama! Mama!" he called but there was no one in the other line anymore.

Jinno grunted and dialed the number again. He's not going to lose hope. He's gonna talk to his mom and he's gonna ask something very important to her. He's gonna face all his mother's anger and will bear with the rest. That's what he decided before he even lifted this phone.

When he heard someone had picked up, he immediately spoke up. "Mama, please listen!"

He heard his mom growled and he sweatdropped.

"Cocky shit. Don't you call me Mama! I don't even know you!"

"But Mama! It's really me! I'm your son! I'm Jinno! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Oh, so now you're asking why?" he heard his mom took a deep breath. "For you information, my son hasn't called me for over 35 years! He hasn't called even if he's already running out of briefs or something! He never gave me a word since he had stepped inside some stinking academy and I don't freaking know what the name is! He hasn't called even if I give him 50 letters everyday! He has completely forgotten me, that bastard son of mine! And there's no way he's going to call now and there's also no way that he was you because he was a complete dumbass!!! Do you understand me?! Stop pretending that you're him cuz I won't believe you! You can't fool me, dickhead!"

The voice of his mother boomed and Jin-jin's ears bleed. He began to panic.

"No, please! Listen to me! I know I haven't called you for a long time but that's because I'm busy! Look, Mama, I don't want to make you feel bad or anything. I just wanna ask, you know! Just let me ask the goddamn question! It's urgent, Mama! My whole life depends on it!"

He heard his mom snorted. "Urgent my ass, jerk! Fuck yourself!"

"But Mama!"

"Lem'me tell you something. Why don't you just strip yourself naked and run off to a TV station and began advertising 'the dumbass calling show', huh?! You'd fit the role! That way, you can earn some money and you can be a little useful! Show the world how much of an asshole you are!" his mother cursed.

"Enough with the cussing, Mama! Why don't you just believe me?! I AM YOUR SON AND I'M CALLING YOU NOW!"

"Enough with your little ass game, dickhead. You can't fool me."

"BUT...!" Jin-jin groaned, exasperated. "Okay, just let me prove myself to you! Let me prove I'm your son!"

"And how in the fucking world will you do that?!"

Jin-jin paused for a minute, thinking. Then, an idea popped in his head. "I know! I'll tell you things you and I were the only ones who know!"

"You don't know anything, jerk. A complete dumbass does not know anything besides dumbing and a complete asshole doesn't know anything besides fucking."

"Mama, would you just please listen?!! You're giving me a hard time here! Lunch time's almost over and I still haven't asked you what I should ask!"

"Fine. Explain yourself, asshole."

"Oh c'mon, Mama! Stop cussing!"

"I'll cuss whenever I want to and I cuss you because you're fucking worth to be cussed with. Understand?!"

Jin-jin sighed. His mother hadn't changed one bit. He closed his eyes, deep in concentration, and when he opened them again, he roamed it around the little faculty room, making sure he was still alone and that no one would hear what he was about to say. After all, the things he was about to say was not something you hear everyday.

He braced himself then, and exhaled a stressed, heavy breath. Finally, Jin-jin began revealing the revelations.

"Okay, so, um..."

"Get straight to the point, asshole. I don't have much time for this. You're lucky I was actually paying you attention."

"Okay, okay." then his throat tightened. "Um, remember when I was 2? You tied me on a rope and hung me on a tree beside the lake while a crocodile---which was just a foot down my head---was waiting patiently for me to fall off. I cried all day and pleaded but you didn't listen because you told me that I had committed a mortal sin. And that sin was..." Jin-jin hesitated, then decided that he must say this no matter what to make his mother believe him. "And that sin was... well, I played with your make-up and I used your lipstick as a soap but geez! Now that I thought of it, you were cruel to me back then! How could you do such thing to an adorable two-year old kid like me?!"

He didn't wait for his mother's response. He continued to rant on and on.

"Then when I was 3, you hit me with a whip even though I was already poisoned! I was bitten by a snake that time but you said that snakes only bite idiots and that I was a complete idiot the reason why it bit me. But don't you know that the real reason why I was bitten was because I tried to save a group of frogs from being devoured by that merciless snake?! I actually did something heroic and you didn't even acknowledge my greatness!"

The frog beside him croaked, agreeing with him and also trying to say that his parents were once saved by Jin-jin, too. Jinno patted his frog and kissed its forehead (eeww) and whispered, "Thank you, my love. You totally understand me." HuwAaAaTt?!! My LOVE?!!! Freaking Jin-jin's in love with a frog?! What a fucking revelation!

He continued his story telling then.

"I had once liked a cockroach when I was four. And you told me that it was dirty and all and that I should dump it and kill it but I refused! I love that cockroach! He was so tiny and vulnerable and CUTE! He was cute, mama! But then, I found him dead and crushed under your slipper one day! How could you do such thing to me, Mama?! Didn't you realize that you had crushed my heart the moment you had crushed my little 'krichy'?!" A tear formed on Jin-jin's eyes and a slimy, greenish, liquid escaped from his nose. (eeeww again.) He noticed this and quickly pulled out his handkerchief. He blew hard. (A/N: can't believe he was actually obsessed on a cockroach once hahaha)

He heard his mom chuckle on the other line. A vein popped on Jin-jin's head.

"What's funny with what I said, Mama?! It was all true, wasn't it?! You had killed all my pets when I was just a kid! You killed limy (leech), you killed cracky (cricket), you killed johnson (janitor fish), and the next thing I knew you killed my little white worm named Cindy! How could you, Mama?! I loved them all! They were my only friends and yet.. and yet!"

His mother continued to chuckle. "Oh c'mon, don't be such a baby. Those you call pets were nothing but pests, you know! Haha!"

Jinno groaned again. He knew her mother believes him now. But he doesn't want to stop ranting yet. He had a lot more to say, all that was piled up in his heart should be released.

"And remember when you discovered I was the one using your stockings?! You grounded me! And I say grounded, because that's what you really did to me! You plugged a thousand volts into my body and I was electrified and you were laughing like a maniac! Damn, what a mother! You actually made me eat a lightning!"

Sparks appeared in his background as bolts of lightning threatened to come out from him. What a freak. Haha.

"Then... Then!" Okay, so he had said the things he wanted to say to his mother. Things he wanted to complain but now, he was going to admit a crime. A very serious crime.

His voice came a little low this time. "Um, remember when you caught dad hiding a bra in his closet? You thought it belonged to another woman and you thought he was cheating on you but the truth is"---sniff, sniff---"I-I-I.... It was MINE!!! That bra was mine! I bought it from a nearby store and... wait, wait! Don't jump to conclusions! Just because I owned a bra doesn't mean that I'm gay! I-I'm just curious, you know! On why women wear bra! I was just curious! And I just want to experience the feeling of having to wear it even once so..." he trailed off as he sensed a black aura slipping from the phone's receiver.

His mom's dark atmosphere was actually reaching him! He gulped and sweatdropped.

'Oh no...' he thought in his mind.

"Mama, wait! I can explain..."

"JINNO, YOU BASTARD!!!" his mother shouted and Jin-jin's eardrums flew out from his ears. "So that bra was yours, huh?! Didn't you know what your father and I have been through just because of that fucking bra?! YOu little---!"

"I'm sorry! I was just a kid back then, and I didn't really know what I was doing! You can understand as much, can't you?!" Jin-jin defended.

"You're really...! Fucking shit! You, Jinno, have made such a big mistake back there! The next time I see you, you're dead!" his mom threatened.

"Oh c'mon, mama! Let's just leave the past behind! We can't do anything about it anymore, can we? What's done is done. Let's move on!"

There was a long pause again, longer than the first. He then heard his mom sighed an exasperated sigh.

"You're lucky I wasn't there to where you are. If I was, you'll regret calling to me."

"I know," he answered, trying to be calm. "That's why I didn't tell you where I really was." then Jin-jin threw out a triumphant short laugh.

"You won't laugh for long, you dumbass son of mine. Once I find you, you won't see the sun anymore."

"Mama, enough with the threats. I'm gonna ask you something."

"Whatever."

"Okay, um, so, Mama..." he gulped as another streak of nervousness hit him. "W-Where is it?"

"Geez... Where's what?! Can't you at least tell me what you were looking for?"

"Y-You know i-it! You really do! Now tell me, Mama, where is it?!"

"WHERE'S WHAT?! DAMMIT JINNO, JUST SAY THE FUCKING THING!"

"Okay, okay! I was just looking for... you know... the um, ... t-the.."

"You got 5 seconds and I'm outta here." his mother warned.

Jin-jin took a deep breath. "I-I.. I was just looking for the SKIRT!!! W-Where is it?!"

"Skirt?! What skirt?!"

"Oh c'mon, Mama! You know it! The one I wore when I was little! The one I hid in my closet!"

Silence. Jin-jin waited. Then...

"Ah! Skirt! I remember now!"

Jin-jin's face brightened. "R-Really? Where is it?!"

"I burned it."

With that, the world shattered like broken glasses and disappeared. A tear formed on Jin-jin's eyes again.

"W-What?" he asked.

"Are you deaf? I said I burned it."

"B-But why?!! That skirt means a lot to me, Mama!"

"Oh no, it does not. It was your sister's not yours. And besides, why would you want something girly like that?! I thought you're not gay?!"

"I really am not b-but!"

"I have no time for your sulking moment, Jinno. I have to go. What's done is done. Just move on cuz if you don't, it means you're a complete asshole. And don't forget I would be looking for you. Hide while you still can. But you won't be able to run away from your loveable mother, that's for sure. So... see yah, my bastard son. Cherish your last days! Haha!"

And with that, the line went dead. Jin-jin didn't care about the threat, though. His mind was on other thing. He put the receiver down and went to a corner, sulking. He fell to his knees and from his eyes, a fountain of tears gushed out.

"M-My skirt! M-My precious little skirt was burned! It was gone! Huhu!"

So Jin-jin was busy sulking and all when suddenly, Misaki-sensei entered the faculty room. Misaki-sensei saw the Emo Jin-jin and sweatdropped.

_'W-What the hell...?'_ he thought in his mind.

"The world's so unfair... how could such thing happen? It was so cruel!" Jin-jin cried like a maniac.

Misaki-sensei then walked towards him slowly. "Oi, what's with you, Jinno-sensei?"

In just a tick of a second, Jinno was already in front him as his hands were on his shoulders, shaking him frantically.

"H-Have you... Have you ever lost something so precious to you? Do you know the feeling like the world has betrayed you?!"

"Hey, take your hands off me, Jinno-sensei! You're a mess!" Misaki said, horror stricken. He didn't know what to do in such a scene.

"Have you, Misaki-sensei? Have you ever once lost something so important to you?" Jinno continued to sulk. Damn. Haha.

Misaki sweatdropped. He was puzzled. Jinno sense's words didn't make sense to him.

"W-What're you talking about?! Cut off this crap, Jinno-sensei! Class is about to start! I need to go!"

Jinno tightened his grip.

"No! You can't leave me here! I can't bear to be alone in this world again!"

"What the hell! You're insane, Jinno! Let go!"

"No! You must understand! I'm mourning for something that I've lost! It hurts so much, Misaki-sensei!" Again, a slimy, greenish liquid, slipped from Jinno's nose. Misaki was disgusted. Then, much to his horror, the frog teacher suddenly grabbed his sleeve and blew his nose on it! EeEeew!!!!

"Dammit, Jinno!" Misaki panted, pissed off. "This is fucking gross!"

But Jin-jin wasn't listening. "I should've taken it with me. I should have protected it! But I was irresponsible! And now… and now! The skirt of my precious childhood was gone!!!"

With that, Misaki freaked out. "What did you say? A skirt?! Holy crow, Jinno! What's happening to you?!"

"I loved it very much... It was my favorite!"

Misaki sweatdropped. This doesn't feel so good. Something's up to that frog-teacher and it's making his hair stand up. He had to get away before anything bad happens.

"U-Um, Jinno-sensei. I-I really need to go. L-Let's just talk later."

"No, you're not going anywhere, sensei."

"But I really have to...!" Just then, he saw Jin-jin sparked up. His eyes were hid behind his bangs and he was trembling.

_'Uh-oh... not good…!'_ Misaki thought as he frantically tried to get away. When he had finally managed to wreck himself from Jin-jin's hold, it was too late.

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!" Jin-jin shouted and suddenly, the whole room was covered in a blinding light and a stunning strike.

Before he knew it, Misaki-sensei was already on the ground, his hair a rumple mess as it became spike-like disordered hair-style, his body flopping wildly on the floor. Yep, he was electrified... badly.

Jinno then came to him, his face no longer crying, no longer moping, but instead, a devilish look was plastered on his face as an evil smile played along the corners of his lips.

"Now, do you still want to go, Misaki-sensei?" he asked in a mocked tone as his eyes glowed red and as he laughed like an insane maniac.

Misaki froze in horror. A little while ago, he was crying like hell and now, he was laughing like a mad man?!

Oh My God... Jin-jin has just turned crazy. Yea. Haha.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile...

The flame caster found a vending machine. He didn't want to go to the cafeteria just to drink. It was way too far. So he will just have to do with a mere vending machine. He fished some coins from his pocket and stared at the said machine for two whole minutes.

_'Hmm... I wonder what I should buy...'_ he thought as his finger was on his chin, seemingly deep in concentration. _'Hmmm...'_

Just then, he found something interesting. He stared at the subject of his interest and quirked an eyebrow.

"Orange-strawberry juice??" he said to himself, gawking at the pink and orange coloured can. "Hmm… I wonder how it tastes like. I mean, it's not like I find this kind of juice flavor everyday, you know." He continued as if he was talking to someone near him though, in fact, he was all alone.

"Yosh! I'll buy it!" he then put the coin in the machine slit, pushed the button, and waited for the juice to fall of.

Nothing came out.

"Hey! What the hell...?" he exclaimed as he pushed the button over and over again. "Give me my juice!" he demanded.

But of course, no matter how much he whines, the machine won't give it. So he decided to just put another coin.

When he had already put the 2nd coin, he pushed the button again and waited for his juice.

Still, nothing came out. Pissed off, he clenched his fist as he pushed the button over and over again. "Hey!!! This machine's challenging me! Give me my juice, you shit!" he exclaimed, pounding on the Vending machine's glass. It didn't budge.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I won't give up! I'm gonna get my juice, you'll see!" he fished out another coin and repeated the process. But nothing came out.

"Mou..! I'm not gonna lose!" He put another coin.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

STILL, nothing freaking came out. Natsume's face reddened with anger. He had no more coins left. He left his money at his room this morning.

"You stupid--! Give me my juice! Give me my juice! You stupid coin monster!" He pounded and kicked and punched the vending machine but the said machine didn't even had a scratch for it was made specially to be strong enough to stand any alice which would try to harm it.

Natsume stood in a fighting stance. His eyes screaming bloody murder. He clenched his fists hard and shouted, "YOU'RE DEAD!!!" and lunged for the machine. He threw fireballs and even used his greatest technique called the 'fire tornado' but there was it, still standing, and much to Natsume's annoyance, it didn't even budge. It was an alice proof thing. Natsume growled in frustration.

"I want my juice! I want my juice! Give it to me, you greedy coin monster! Give it to me!!!" he whined, completely oblivious to the fact that someone was watching him. "I just want a drink! Was that so much to ask?! How could you do this to me, machine-san?! How could you be so cruel?! Give me my juice!!! Huhu!"

Natsume started to cry waterfalls. He wanted his juice that badly. Suddenly, he heard a soft thud. A pink-orange coloured can rolled to him. He stopped crying and stared at it for a while. Then it him. He picked the can and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"My juice! My juice!" he cheered merrily, like it was his first time ever having to see and touch and own a juice. One second he was crying waterfalls and then the other he was sparkling with glee like an idiot. This person has a very dangerous mood-complex. He changes moods too fast. Yeah, no doubt haha.

He began drinking it. And there was no way he's going to deny that it actually tastes good. And that it was actually quite addictive. He then vowed to buy another one after class.

He began to walk off back to class. Suddenly, he remembered something and took the other course, away from the classroom.

_'I had to do something first...'_ he said in his mind as he ran.

-----

Along the pathway of Sakura trees, the flame caster stopped when he saw what he was looking for. She was there; her back leaned on the trees trunk while her eyes were glued to her manga, as she rested ever so peaceful under its shades. Natsume walked to the brunette and stood beside her.

"Hey," he called, smiling. "Can I sit here?"

The brunette smirked. "Hn. Whatever."

Natsume sat and stared above for a while. The birds were chirping softly and a few streak of sunlight managed to slip from the shield of the leaves. The wind was gentle, and the scent of it was fresh and relaxing. He closed his eyes.

"It's nice here," he commented. "Is that why you're always in this place?"

"..."

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Won't you at least respond?"

"I thought you just want to sit?!"

"Yeah, but I also wanna talk, you know."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Talk to yourself then. Don't involve me in your idiocy."

A wave of annoyance suddenly hit the flame caster. He stood up and put his hands on his waist, his eyebrows raised. "Hey! How could you be so mean?! I'm trying to be nice out here!" he whined.

"Nobody told you to be nice." was Mikan's cold reply, not bothering to even look at the flame caster. This made the flame caster more annoyed.

"Why do you always act like an ass?! How could you be so---!" his words were suddenly brought up short when a strong gush of wind blew. His hair became messy then.

When the strong breeze had finally subsided, Mikan smirked. "You were saying...?"

"Oh, oh yeah. How could you be so inconsiderate?! I'm trying to be as nice as possible but you just have to ruin the moment away! Didn't you even realize that was the reason why you were alone here?! You should be grateful to me that I even bother talking to you like this!"

Mikan smirked again. "Who would be grateful to someone who wears disgusting, checkered briefs?"

"C-Checkered... b-brief??" Natsume stuttered as his eyes widened in shock. "Y-You peeped?!!" he accused, his tone a pitch higher.

Mikan shrugged, "Not really. You showed it to me."

Suddenly, Natsume began trembling as his face flushed all red. His eyes were so damn deadly and he was clenching his fists. "Y-You.." he started, and Mikan didn't pay attention to him. "POLKA-DOTS, YOU PERVERT!!!" he shouted, steams gushing out from his ears and nose. The ground literally shook with the sound of his voice.

"Pervert? Am not. You are the pervert one, jerk. Were you really so desperate to get me?! Showing your undies to me like that proves your undying feelings for me. Would you really go that far?" the brunette taunted, not at all affected by the flame caster's dark aura. (Haha a very familiar scene)

"I didn't show it! You peeped on it! You're such a pervert, polka-dots!" Natsume defended; his face still red.

"Don't pass your pervert-ness to me. And why are you getting so worked up? I should be the one that's furious, you know. I should be the one yelling at you for seducing someone hot like me." Mikan said, her face all in the teasing mode.

A vein popped out of the flame caster's head. "S-Seducing?! Me seducing you?!!" he grumbled. "Who would want to seduce an inconsiderate witch like you, huh?! You got a lot of nerve to say that!!! Seduce my ass, witch!" he yelled.

Mikan lifted her face up to the fuming flame caster. She sneered. "Didn't you know? Those who defend themselves too much---like you---are actually those who are guilty. So, why don't you just admit that you want me? There's nothing wrong with that."

Natsume's face retorted bloody disbelief. He clenched his fist harder as he took a step closer to the brunette. "YOU REALLY GOT A LOT OF NERVE! Thick-faced witch! For your information, I DON'T WANT YOU!!! YOU JUST WISH!" he screamed, out of control. He was steaming like a volcano.

"I do," Mikan teased. She stood up and faced him. Their faces just inches away. "You know, if you really wanted me that badly, you should've just told me."

Natsume could feel the brunette's sweet breath on his face. He got mesmerized and unfocused. "S-SHUT UP!" he jumped back. "Stay away from me, you pervert! You're a menace! A maniac! And a danger to all MEN!!!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a beautiful danger I am. No wonder why men like you would risk everything for me."

Natsume couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mikan really has a lot of nerve. She's worse than the real Natsume himself. The one watching them from behind a bush smiled evilly.

_'I see now some of that 20 percent…' _that someone thought evilly, completely in a bliss. The camera in that someone's hand clicked endlessly.

"I would not! I actually want to puke at your face, you perverted brief-freak witch! Don't be so damn confident about yourself!"

"Well, not confident, really. Just being plainly honest." Mikan smirked again. "Anyways, I couldn't believe you're actually wearing such a cheap, disgusting brief. It was just as disgusting as you are. You two match."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Natsume yelled. "Don't you dare insult my being!!! You're the one who's disgusting, peeping on my underwear like that!"

"Blame the wind, jerk. It was the one which blew your skirt away. And besides, I won't peep even if you want me to. Just seeing your horrible legs was too much for my stomach. I couldn't quite subside the churning."

"H-Horrible legs?!" Natsume repeated. "You cocky witch! How dare you say that! For your information, my legs were more flawless than yours!!! Yours looked like deformed radish!"

Mikan sneered. "Oh really? How did you know? Have you already seen it? Did you peep on me?" she asked in a mocked tone. She didn't wait for his response, though. "Haha I knew it. You're such a perv, checkered fart."

Natsume's eyes widened again. He can't believe he was suddenly turned upside down. Now, he was the one being accused as a pervert and a peeper. Haha.

"T-That's not true!!!" he defended.

"Then how did you know it?!"

"I-I.... I just know! That's it!"

"Huh. Perverted fart."

"SHUT UP, WITCH!!!" Natsume yelled for a hundredth time.

Mikan winced. Her eardrums were already bleeding. "You shut up. You're way too noisy, little boy." She then sat back, leaned his back to the trees' trunk, and opened his manga.

A vein popped out of Natsume's head again. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up!!! You aren't my mother!"

"I didn't tell you I'm your mother. So shut the hell up. You're destroying my ears, jerk."

"I'm not a freaking Jerk!!!"

"I said shut the hell up!!!" Mikan shot back, yelling as well. "Don't you get tired of opening your mouth at all?? Geez, I'm already getting deaf here. If you don't shut that damn mouth of yours, I'll sew it shut!" she warned dangerously with a deadly look.

Natsume didn't budge. "This is what I get?! This is what I get for trying to be nice to you?!! And to think that I brought you lunch!!! I shouldn't have bothered! Hmp!"

Mikan was surprised with what she heard. Natsume actually brought lunch for her? Wow. That was... well, whatever emotion she felt that moment, she hid it well. She looked as if it wasn't a big deal when in fact, it really was.

"Nobody told you to get me lunch. Throw it away. It might be poisoned." she said in an emotionless tone.

Natsume scowled. "It's not poisoned! Even if you're the worst person in the world, I won't kill you by a poison!" then added, "I preferred other ways."

Mikan's eyebrows shot up. "Ways like what? Drowning me to death with your love?"

Natsume's face reddened even more. "T-That's not it! Actually, I was planning to kill you slowly. Torment and torture were already sure on the list. So brace yourself, witch! You aren't going to live long!!!"

The brunette smirked. "Well, I guess I'll just wait for the big day. The day where you will torment me with your love. Haha."

With that, Natsume exploded. "THAT'S IT!!! ENOUGH!!! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS, POLKA-DOTS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED! AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU THESE FLUFF PUFFS!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He was panting hard.

Mikan's eyes widened with the mention of the word 'fluff puffs'. She tilted her head to the side.

"Fluff puffs?" she repeated with a different tone. Natsume sensed this and he smiled inwardly.

"Yep! Fluff puffs! Wanna see?" he took the box in his hand and opened it for the brunette to see. There, in that small claustrophobic box lay the cute, pink, fluffy, delicious-looking fluff puffs. Mikan's eyes sparkled but she quickly hid it so that Natsume won't see. (Note: Even though they switched personalities, Mikan's love for fluff puffs hadn't changed one bit.)

She focused her eyes on her manga. Natsume smiled openly. "Look, they smell soooo wonderful!" he exclaimed in a dreamy tone. Mikan fought the urge to look at it.

"Here, smell it!" Natsume said as he picked one and shoved it in front of Mikan's face, near her nose. The smell of fluff puffs overwhelmed everything and Mikan felt something wet from her mouth coming out.

_'Shit! I drooled on my manga!'_ she cursed inwardly as she wiped the drool. Natsume laughed with the sight.

"You're drooling!!! The witch's actually drooling! Haha! So your weakness is this, huh?! Now I know! Haha!" he declared merrily, like he had found a way to win 5 million dollars with just one click.

Mikan groaned in exasperation. "Shut up, checkered brief-boy. You're pissing me off."

Natsume laughed even more. "Ooops! Am I?! Oh, I'm so sorry for pissing someone like you! Haha!"

Suddenly, Mikan stood up, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Natsume was abruptly brought up short with her look. Then the next thing he knew, the box of fluff puffs was no longer in his hands and that the brunette was already walking away. Mikan had snatched the fluff puffs.

Natsume's eyes widened. How could she do that so fast? "H-Hey wait! Give me my fluff puffs back!" he called.

Mikan continued to walk away, her back facing him. "No way, jerk. It's mine."

"It's not!"

But the brunette didn't listen. Instead, her answer was, "You better change your undies if you want to be a little more decent, little boy. And by the way,"---she lifted up his right hand which carries the fluff puff box---"thanks for the treat."

And then, she was gone, and Natsume was left all alone in their tree.

She said thanks. And that made Natsume feel a little... warm. It made him ask himself why he felt that way.

"Well, she's a witch. She might have cast a spell on me." he said to himself as he, too, walked back to his class, his mind playing the word 'thanks' over and over again. It felt kind of good, hearing her say that.

"Well, she's a witch." he repeated again. "A perverted brief-freak witch." he then snorted and dashed forward.

A lot has already happened.

Yet, it was just the first day.

It was just the beginning.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow… this was a loooong chapter. Did you like it? I hope you're no disappointed anymore. Please review.

Thanks for reading.

-The Author-

PS: I hope you liked it. Proceeding chapters might be long as well.


End file.
